


The Magpie and the Raven

by Naterboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Birbs, Blood and Gore, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), HEA, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Leia Organa and Han Solo A+ Parenting, Luke Skywalker kinda sucks, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plutt is Rey's foster father, Plutt is a garbage person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Recovery, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars), ambiguously set in Australia, angsty, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naterboo/pseuds/Naterboo
Summary: A Raven and a Magpie meet, destiny comes next.Rey Niima is a twenty five year old stuck in a rut, but an adventure sneaks up on her and she's thrust into a different dimension full of magic and secrets from her past. She follows a Raven through a forest and discovers herself and an untapped power she never even dreamed she could posses, but war dogs her steps and she gets pulled into the middle of it.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, I did two edits of this so hopefully not too many issues but lord knows, I'm dyslexic and trying fa, read end notes for pretty important message.
> 
> **Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
>  A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake  
> No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
> Until I realize that it was you who held me under**
> 
> Playlist for this fic is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/430jgFQmxEcnPD7SHDdTdr)

She sits on her couch.

She sits there and feels the floor fall out from beneath her, she closes her eyes tight and she swears wind rushes past her ears and chill burns her nose. She feels so cold and so utterly alone. Suspended in the air, forever falling, stomach forever in her throat.

She explains it to Maz sometimes in a raspy voice, how it feels that if she tried to move that she’d be lost in the howling of the wind, in the loneliness of her head.

Maz tells her it’s like she’s going through a dissociative derealisation episode, that she needs to find things that ground her, tether her back to the room.

She counts in her head sometimes, rubs her hands on the worn-down faux suede of her couch. She notes the spring digging into her tailbone, the click of her heater and the murmur of her neighbours tv and for a moment the feeling of falling is broken and she’s once again in her little flat with the creaky pipes and the noisy neighbours.

And while that could be the end of that, she knows it’s not. She feels it in her bones that what she goes through every night, right on the dot of nine pm ever since she turned twenty-five was NOT a dissociative episode. She knows what that feels like, she’s dealt with ptsd since she was little. Disassociating was a coping mechanism of that, but she knows Maz can’t find anything else that fits the sensation, and she knows she probably won’t ever find a medical reason for it either.

Given that she’s poor and could barely pay for her sessions with Maz as it was.

Sometimes when she feels the most herself, she leaves out food for the magpies; she knows from time spent making friends with the local wildlife while under Plutt’s thumb at the salvage yard that magpies were the easiest to please. She would spend hours digging around to find bugs and beetles for them to eat, the scarabs being their favourite. She buys them now. Living in the city in her apartment means no garden to dig around in, and no salvage yard to pick scraps up and look underneath for bugs that had made their home under sheets of metal and car doors.

The Magpie’s sit on the railing of her small balcony and sing to her in the mornings. She sits with her knees tucked under her chin, watching them. It’s the best on chilly mornings with the sun peeking out over the city, because when they warble the notes come out in a soft curling tendril of steam. It was beautiful, and it made her feel tethered to the earth.

Sometimes when she walks to and from her tram stop, she’ll spot them flitting from tree to tree almost like they’re following her. It makes her feel safe, like they’ve got her back. She needed someone to have her back, and she was glad it was them.

She never strays from the house for long, shopping is done in the hour between Seven and Eight pm, there is no way she could risk being outside during one of her episodes, she has her day scheduled around it. She catches the seven am tram to the CBD and then catches the seven pm tram home. Sometimes she stops at the shops for groceries, sometimes she meanders down to the beach and takes off her shoes and socks so she can dip her toes in the water and watch as it laps the sand. It cost more to live near the beach, but it was one of the two luxuries she afforded herself.

Her other one was painting supplies.

The paints she bought were usually student quality, but it did well for her all the same, she had two travels sets of watercolours and was slowly building her own palate out of hand poured half pans of professional paints from Etsy. She had a nice little collection of Daniel Smiths she kept in an old mint tin she was proud of. 

One day she lays in bed instead of sitting on the couch and she feels the rush of air around her entire body, the wind catches the loose strands of her hair in an updraft and she swears she can feel the upward pressure almost as if it were a cushion. Except she’s just on her ratty mattress that needed replacing a few years ago. She opened her eyes, and she’s still facing the ceiling with the cracks; the loose strands of her hair are laying limp against her pillow and there was no real mistaking the thump of her neighbours’ bed against the wall on the other side of hers. She rolled over with a sigh and looked out her window. The smog from the city and the light pollution prevented her from getting any genuine enjoyment out of looking out her window, but the moment she did she caught the dark shadow of a rather big, black bird perched on her windowsill looking in at her. She sat up with a gasp and stumbled out of her bed to the window, but by the time she got to it; the bird was already gone, just a dark smudge on the horizon.

This happens a few times, a couple of times a week.

He’s bigger than a magpie, and his feathers seem to be pure black judging by how hard it was for her to see him in the dim light of the streetlights pressing into her room. Seeing him makes her heart do strange things. Almost like fear.

She never catches him during the day, but sometimes she thinks she can feel him watching her.

It comes to a head on the Tuesday when she goes to read with a cup of tea out on her balcony and she sees him perched on the railing. He’s big, much bigger than she had assumed based on what she saw through her window; His feathers were a glossy black but when he cocked his head at her, she realised there was an almost oil spill like sheen of colours to them. He’s definitely not a magpie, nor a Currawong, and not quite a crow. If she had to guess he looked like an enormous Raven. He puffed his feathers out, cawed at her and then flew off leaving behind a long, black feather. She picked it up and twirled it between her fingers before pressing it between pages of the book she was reading

Her day didn’t get any less weird after that.

She missed the tram to work and, on the way back, her tram ceased services a good twenty-minute walk from her usual stop. She checked her watch again and again, wishing she was faster and that she hadn’t needed to pick up a few things from the grocers. She must’ve been five minutes from home when it happened.

She felt the rush of air and her stomach dropped to her feet. She clenched her eyes closed and stood still. Her breathing picked up as panic seized her.

Move, she told herself.

Move, she told her feet.

Slowly, without lifting her foot from the pavement, she dragged one foot in front of the other. Five steps in and her foot caught and kicked up a pile of leaves. The feeling of free falling left, and she opened her eyes.

The sight that greeted her had her dropping her groceries to the ground with a thud.

She closed her eyes again, counted until five and blinked them open again, only to be confronted by the haze of green before them. She wasn’t on her street anymore, and her heart felt like it was thudding out of her chest. Her hand goes to her coat pocket and pulls out her phone, she snaps pictures because what she needs is confirmation that she isn’t crazy. That she somehow travelled from the grey streets of her city to the dense green forest that surrounded her with just five footsteps. She picked up her shopping. The last thing she needed was to lose her only source of food.

Before she could explore or even think of taking a step forward, the feeling of rushing air assaulted her again. She kept her eyes open no matter how they teared up. Her hair flew around her head unnaturally, as though she was underwater instead of the wind tunnel it felt like she was in. She took a step, and the world blurred and blinked out around her. The verdant forest replaced with a black so whole and full it pressed against her skin and her eyes. But she kept taking steps and within one footstep and the next her toe met the concrete of the footpath leading to her apartment building. Her hair fell limply around her face and she stumbled before falling to her knees in shock.

In front of her hopped her new friend, his head cocked to the side in almost contemplation before he croaked at her. He’d have had to at least be level with her chest from her position on her knees, and she was sure Raven’s weren’t ever that big. His feathers were ruffled, and he puffed himself out, flinging his head back to show off the blue, purple and green shifting hues of his oil spill feathers with a throaty click.

She held her finger tips out to him and he hopped closer to her, and for the briefest moment her fingers grazed the sharp hook of his beak and images spilled into her head. _A tall dark-haired man kneeling in front of a black rough-hewn stone plinth, a bloodied hand print wetly pressed against a glass coffin, the tall man again but surrounded by other men caught in a torrent of rain sticking his hair to his down-turned face, the weight of a sword in her hand as it swings towards his neck, a gloved hand reaching toward her-_

Just as soon as it started it stopped.

A magpie swooped the Raven in a blur of black and white, clipping him with its wings before two more joined in. He clacked his beak at them and they squawked loudly at him in a flurry of feathers.

Scrambling up with her groceries over her arms, she gave into the feeling in her feet and ran the rest of the way home. Panic thudded in her chest as she fumbled with her key to open her door, breathe hitched in her throat, a cry of triumph when her key slid home and opened her door. She slammed the door closed and dropped her groceries with a clatter before leaning up against the door. She slid down it with her hands in her hair, and noticed with a hysterical huff that she was crying. She wiped her face with the ends of her sleeves and fished her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it over and over in her hands before inputting the unlock code. Her screen lit up with the green of the forest she had been in and a manic laugh escaped her. She wasn’t crazy, at least.

It takes her a month before she sleeps in her room again. She can hear the Raven scratching at her window sometimes, but she just pulls her pillow over her head and goes back to sleep. Sometimes she feels the sword in her hand.

Sometimes she dreams she’s wielding it, fierce and strong.

Her hand falls to her side in her waking hours and her fingers go to clench around the hilt, but there’s nothing there.

It’s like her muscles remember it, but she’d never touched it.

She sits up one night looking up the best approximation for the sword in her dreams before she stumbles upon a synthetic Bastard sword with flex and buys it, sixty dollars out of pocket later and a part of her eases at the thought of holding _something_ again.

When she gets it, she tells Maz she’s picked up another hobby. This time something that works her body in ways she feels like she knows, in a way that as soon as her head hits the pillow she sleeps deeply and full. The ache of her arms and the way she learns to centre herself feels familiar, sometimes when she steps and swings and jabs it feels like she’s falling into a dance her feet and her arms know but she doesn’t remember being taught. It’s like she becomes possessed, like some other force takes over her body and fights through her.

Every night at nine she finds herself in the forest, and every time she steps out of it, she glances at her watch and it occurs to her that she’s staying there longer and longer. Sometimes she runs right into things when she pops back into existence and she worries that one day, she might pop back into existence outside of the four walls of her cramped apartment. Every time she slips into the wild forest and she practices her dance there too and she can feel eyes on her back as she does so. It’s almost like the forest lying-in wait for her, ready to consume her and never let her go. She almost feels like she’s a part of it, like she had always been missing the heavy scent of mouldering leaf litter and dirt. Like the dappled light poking through the dense canopy and the slight dampness that clings to the air was what she was always missing.

And so, she plans.

She scrolls through hours of facebook marketplace for the sturdy backpack with plenty of room; she gets a small portable stove with it as a bargain from a guy who had been trying to get rid of it after a failed hiking hobby. He told her he’d only used it once, that he’d tried to hike through Cradle Mountain but bunged his ankle and couldn’t bring himself to try since. When her work offered a two-day first aid course for free, she takes up on it, building a well-stocked kit. She spends more money on hiking gear than she ever had on anything else in her life and she lives off of canned beans for a while after, but she knows one day she’s going to end up stuck in that forest and she intended on surviving it.

The morning she finds the Raven perched on her balcony; she knows it’s time. She sits on the forest green monobloc chair she’d pulled from the dump and leans back into it; a cup of tea clutched in her hand and her eyes fixed on his. He blinks his eyes at her, and she notices for the first time that they’re amber and not the black she expected of a Raven. He croaks lowly at her before pivoting and launching himself into the air and away from her. She sighs as she watches his dark shape disappear behind a high rise and blows on her tea. She sips it and looks out over the high-rise buildings and dilapidated townhouses, the beach peeking between them and she decides that she would leave her city and all the bad memories of it behind there.

As she walks to her tram stop her little Magpie’s follow after her, flitting from tree to tree. At work she spies them perched on trees and windowsills in sight of the desk she was assigned to and pretends she doesn’t know they’re there, watching. When she sits by herself hunched over on the little metal seat outside her work building to eat her lunch, they perch around her like little black and white guards, warbling and clacking beaks at each other as she pulls the deli meat from her sandwiches to give them. They snap and fight over the pieces of it and she shushes them with a promise of a whole container of bugs she intends to leave out for them when she leaves.

When she takes the tram home they fly after it, a parade of birds that cause people to look and point at them as she watches them out the window of the cart she snagged herself a seat in. The tram creaks and judders around corners and down roads, the sound of the bendy middle of it grating on her already frayed nerves.

When she gets home, she drops her purse and crosses her arms over her chest as she looks around her apartment, she sets out the bugs for her maggie’s and sits down for one last cup of tea on her little balcony.

Eventually she ties her boots, shoulder’s her bag and walks down to the beach so she can feel the salt air on her skin before she gets shrouded by the dense forest. As the sun dips down, she’s treated to a sky of pink and orange hues and she looks around and wonder’s when the Raven is going to turn up. At eight fifty-five she stands up and dusts the back of her pants from sand. She hears the heavy beat of his wings and feels the air shift around her as he perches on her shoulder. He’s heavy and his talons dig into her skin through her jacket, but she grits her teeth and bares it as the tell-tale howl of wind takes over her hearing and the non-existent wind stings her eyes. She looks over at the magpies perched in the tree near her and gives them a short wave before two steps blurs and blacks them from her view, another three and she’s stepping into the green of the forest.

All around her moss creeps over fallen trees and rocks, she looks up and the trees are impossibly high. Shafts of light break through the canopy above her and the scene almost looks ethereal. The Raven shifts and then he’s gone from her shoulder in a beat of wings, he soars over her and curves back just to clip her head with his wings before flying ahead of her. She gets the hint and follows him.

It felt like she had been walking for hours when he brings her to a clearing; she has a scratch on her cheek from a wayward branch and her ankles hurt from tripping over one too many rocks, but her Raven seems satisfied so she drops her bag and makes camp. The sun gets swallowed so easily in the forest; it dips past the vast trees that reach and cup the sky in a neat circle above her head and while the sky turns a vivid red with purple clouds; it doesn’t last long before the blackness of the night creeps in.

The stars that dot the sky are many and exhilarating in their brilliance.

It steals her breath away how beautiful the night is, and she wishes idly that she knew enough about them to trace the constellations. It strikes her that maybe even if she knew that none of the stars would match up with the ones that had been mapped and charted for years on the earth she had known for twenty-five years of her life.

Nearly twenty-six if she was being honest with herself.

She startles as the Raven shuffles on the low branch he had perched on for the night; he seemed to watch her intently, the glow of the flames catching his glossy feathers in reds and oranges. A quiet understanding seemed to pass between them and she sets aside some instant mash for him from her dinner plate before scraping the leftovers into the fire. She smothers the fire and climbs into her tent for the night.

She rolls over onto her side and listens to the low croon of the Raven as she drifts off to sleep.

When she sleeps its almost like she’s walking through molasses, the air feeling syrupy and thick around her. She’s in the clearing again and her eyes dart towards where the Raven had perched and finds him missing. It feels wrong somehow, as though his presence during her waking hours had bled into her sleeping enough that when he’s not there she feels lost. Like she’s alone in the vastness of the forest. The trees that she had marvelled at before almost look sinister, like they’re pressing in around her. Long limbs reaching for her, sinister, long wooden fingers snagging in her hair and scraping her already stinging cheek. They cage her in, wrapping around her and holding her fast before pulling her towards the black of the forest surrounding her. She goes to scream when a leather clad hand rips at the branches and pulls her out of their grip and-

She awakens, chest rising and falling rapidly, blinking into the inky black of the night. A throaty croak breaks through her panic and she breathes out her anxiety at the sound of the Raven. She falls back onto her dinky little blow up pillow and runs her hands through her sweaty hair before dropping them to her side and falling asleep again.

The next day is exhausting. She feels sticky with sweat and the way the clouds look in the small patches of sky she catches sight of spoke of incoming rain. She wore her rainproof poncho and eventually picked up a long stick to lean on to ease the ache in her feet and legs. Rain falls on and off as she makes her way through the dense underbrush, clothing and skin snagging and tearing on it. She stopped to eat lunch and leaned against a stump, the muscles in her legs jittering in protest. It made her keenly aware of her lack of any proper preparation for the gruelling hike involved in being in her forest long term. She wondered if she would ever see any humans ever again. She had a few weeks of food in her pack but was running low on water and would need to refill at some point. She shook her water bladder dejectedly; she’d already drank her canteen dry. She glances at the Raven beside her that was preening his feathers on the stump. Surely, he would need water at some point too.

Taking a shot in the dark, she shook it at him and he perked up to look at her almost in askance.

“Water” she said pointing to it “need clean water” he seemed to understand to some capacity because he bobbed a few times almost like nodding and launched himself off the stump to fly to and perch in a tree in the west of the small clearing they were in and looked over his shoulder at her expectantly. She stretched out her legs for a few minutes to get the stiffness from over use out of them and then hobbled after him. It took them a good half hour for her to hear the rush of water moving in the distance and another fifteen minutes to reach it. The water was so clear she could see the unnatural purple gleam of the stones in the bottom.

She pulled out her filter and set about filtering water for her canteen and water bladder. As she waited, she pulled off her shoes and socks and dipped her aching feet into the water. She sighed in pleasure, feet going from a pulsing roar to a dull ache. The Raven washed himself in the water's shallow, splashing her every time he shook his feathers. By the end of it he looked like a fluffed-out ball of black feathers, and her top had splotches of water all over it. If she hadn’t been so tired, she would have laughed. She looked around and noticed it wasn’t too bad an area to camp out, there was a nice area just outside of the tree line that would make for a suitable spot. So, she set up camp and gathered her clothes and a towel and walked downstream, figuring if her Raven could wash and drink from the water that she could too.

The Raven followed her curiously but the moment she started stripping her clothes off he squawked at her before taking off for the trees. She found it a little strange but didn’t complain; It was better than the uncanny unblinking stare her old roommates cat used to subject her to. She tentatively dipped her toe into the water and hissed at the icy sting of it. She gritted her teeth and waded in. She scrubbed off as quickly as she could; she had no soap, but the water seemed to work for the surface level of grime. She took the time to rinse the sweat and dust out of her clothes too.

Her body seemed to acclimate to the water and it took on a tepid feel rather than the icy sting she had first encountered. She soaked in the water and noticed the darker it got the brighter the rocks under her feet seemed to glow. She narrowed her eyes at it, a bit of wonder etching onto her face when she noticed the world around her come to life in a bioluminescent glow. She spotted mushrooms uncurl from the dark place they had hidden on trees to touch the moonlight and glow a beautiful array of colours. Bugs that seemed this forest’s more colourful version of a firefly flickered in lazy circles around each other and her breath caught at how spectacular it was.

She stepped out of the water and her footsteps left on what she had assumed was a thick coat of moss glowing marks showing her path. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked back to her campsite with her clothes clutched in one hand. Her Raven sat diligently on the pile of wood she had gathered for her fire and she shooed him off before squatting and arranging it so she could put the fire lighters in it and kindling to get it started. She should have done it earlier; the cold was making her hands clumsy. After a few failed attempts, the kindling caught and her fire started. It didn’t take long for it to get to the desired heat as she fed it where her limbs started feeling loose and sleepy and her damp hair started drying in the warmth. She stood up and unfolded the towel from around herself so she could start getting dressed for the night. When she looked over at the Raven, he was pointedly facing away from her and she frowned at his back. While she appreciated the privacy it only really drove the point in that he seemed more human than a bird in mannerisms. She wondered if that was why the magpies never seemed to get along with him, his strangeness rankling against their wild.

She pulled her hoodie over her head and cleared her throat to see if her indication that she was done would make him look at her, and to her discomfort it did.

“What are you?” she breathed, and he walked to her. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and she crouched down to reach out fingers to brush his beak.

A torrent of incoherent images washed over her and she felt like the world had gone static around her.

_A tall man with his head bent in what seemed prayer, that same tall man cutting down men in battle savagely, fingers reaching out to her. Blood splattered her face and looking around her she saw a slew of knights in a bright red armour coming at her and with the man at her back, she readied her sword and swung it in an arc at one of their necks- Clumsy, shaking fingers grasped at her shoulders and lips moved against hers. Suddenly she was growing smaller. Her Raven lay on the ground, dead. A pair of dark eyes glistening with unshed tears regarded her from across the campfire, and she felt as if they had swallowed her whole. Their hands reached out towards each other and-_

A sharp nick to her fingers brought her back, and she stumbled back violently, sightless in her panic. Her stomach turned and bile rose into her throat.

She touched her cheek where the blood had splattered and pulled back her fingers to find nothing on them. It had felt so _real_. Was it some kind of hallucination? Maybe the composition of the atmosphere on this world wasn’t suited to her body, but she shook her head. That made little sense. She had visions the first time she had touched her Raven’s beak back on her little street. Maybe it was the Raven? Maybe he wasn’t a raven.

She looked over at the bird, and the bird looked back at her, unblinking.

“Who are you?” she asked, and he croaked back at her as though in answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **An awful noise  
>  Filled the air  
> I heard a scream in the woods somewhere**
> 
> Playlist for this fic is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/430jgFQmxEcnPD7SHDdTdr)

She slept poorly that night and stumbled through the next two days of hiking, following the river through the dense forest until it opened out into a clearing covered in wild flowers and dotted in steaming pools of water. She looked to the Raven and saw him preening his feathers and bathing in the water unconcerned with the steam rising off it. She shrugged and pulled off her boots to dip a toe into the water to test the temperature. A sigh of pleasure flowed out of her as the warmth bled from her foot and into the chilled joint of her ankle. The nights seemed to grow colder and the warmth of the water was a fortunate discovery. She stripped out of her grubby, sweaty clothes and lowered her aching muscles into the warmth. She felt herself relax, possibly for the first time since she had landed in her forest.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to wet her hair when a splash of water hit her in the face. She gasped and lifted her head up to look at what had fallen into the water. A clump of what almost looked like rosemary floated in the water near her chest. She picked it up and brought it to her nose to sniff. A sweet scent burst from it as she rubbed it between her fingers, almost like lavender lemonade. The more she rubbed the plant between her fingers, the sudsier it seemed to get. She looked over at the Raven that now perched on a large rock across from her and it looked at her expectantly, as though waiting for something. She looked down at the light green foam that now coated her fingers and started working the plant between her hands, building up a lather. The Raven bobbed and hopped from foot to foot as though he was encouraging her and she scrubbed at her skin with it. Her Raven dipped his head a few times before launching himself off the rock and back to where she had dropped her bag. She groaned at the decadent feeling of cleanliness, the soapy clump of greenery rubbing off the accumulated dirt from her skin. A dip and scrub with no soap in the frigid river was all well and good, but it didn’t clean the oiliness that seemed to settle on her skin, nor did it really make her smell any better. She spied more of the plant near the edge of the hot spring and gathered some to use in her hair, hoping it would make a difference to the unmanageable mess of locks. Once she finger combed the knots out of her hair, she relaxed back into the water and enjoyed the warmth until her fingers and toes pruned.

She stretched her limbs out in the heated pool of water and stood up only for her towel to settle on her shoulder’s in a flutter of wings, much to her amusement. The bird really didn’t like it when she was naked. She looked over at where he had settled back onto the rock and as she wrapped the towel around herself, she poked her tongue out at him.

“Oi, you’re a right prude mate” she called out to him and he clacked his beak at her as though in chastisement and shuffled to hide his face under a wing. She shook her head at him and stepped out of the water with a roll of her eyes. She walked to her bag and picked through it to find some clothes and quickly dressed in them before throwing her hair into three buns at the back of her head. She pulled out her pop-up tent and shook it out of its bag before hammering in the tent pegs. She pulled a pair of socks on and then her boots on over them. Her feet still ached but she needed wood for the fire. She tromped into the forest, stooping and picking up dry wood when she could find it. When she had a decent arm full, she started back to her camp before stopping as a prickling sensation crawled down the back of her neck. She looked over her shoulder, back at the forest behind her. It was dark, shafts of sun peeking through the canopy far above her head but it almost felt like she was being watched. She startled as a bird crashed through the trees and shook her head at herself, putting a hand to her chest to feel where her heart was beating wildly. With another curious look thrown over her shoulder she shook her fear off and made her way back to her camp to start a fire.

Once the fire was going, she poked through her remaining food and pulled out a pack of ramen she’d packed not knowing how long she’d need to have food for and set about making it. Using water from her bladder that had been filtered and boiling it over her fire she mixed in the flavour packets and ate in peace until the Raven dropped a dead rabbit at her feet. She shrieked and pulled her feet back from it, when the Raven tore into the rabbit and its guts spilled from the wounds the Raven made, she pulled a face and shuffled away from him and his mess. She looked down at her ramen and then back over at the Raven before drinking the broth from her bowl and dumping the noodles in the fire in disgust. He made an odd grunting noise as he ate and by the time he was done, the carcass was nearly picked clean. Given his unnatural size she figured he must have had the appetite to go with it, and when he looked up at her with gore slicked over the sharp hook of his beak, she pulled a face at him before kicking the remainder of the rabbit into the fire as well. The smell of the fur of the rabbit charring in the flames made her immediately regret her decision but she figured it was better then having animals walking through her camp after a feed.

Once the smell had cleared she pulled a book from her bag and started reading it, the Raven who had cleaned himself off by then crooned as he fluffed his feathers and settled in to sleep. She cocked her head to the side and watched him for a moment and he must have felt her gaze on him because his eyes flashed open and he clacked his beak at her. She snorted at him and went back to reading her book until the fire had died down to embers. She closed her book and stretched her arms out with a yawn before picking up the bucket of water she’d gathered earlier and dumping it over the fire with a hiss.  
That night she fell asleep feeling warm and comfortable for the first time since entering the forest.

When she awoke it was still dark out, she could hear the lowing of some animal in far-off distance and wondered what it was. She laid there in the quiet for a moment, snuggling into the warmth of her sleeping bag, ears straining for the noise again. When it sounded again it nearly drowned out the sound of something much closer. A soft sound almost like whispering that she couldn’t quite make out, she frowned and sat up in her sleeping bag. Unzipping it, she crawled out of the tent and stumbled out into the dark. She looked out at the steaming hot springs and the flowers and shivered. Something felt… off.

A soft trilling came from behind her, and every hair on her body stood up. She slowly turned to see a soft glowing blue orb hovering near the bank of the closest spring, she gasped and watched as it darted across to the next spring, leaving a trail of blue in its wake. Something in her yearned for her to follow it and before she knew it, she was halfway across the clearing, trailing after it. Like she was in a dream.  
It took her through a cusp of trees and into a much smaller clearing that was filled to the brim with the glowing orbs. They all seemed to trail up a large rock before converging on the top where a sword jutted from it. Something hot pressed into her calf and she yelped, looking behind her, and saw that some orbs seemed to gather behind her and she stumbled toward the stone to get away from the heat of them. She climbed it as they pushed closer to her and without knowing it, her hand grasped the sword.

As though by the flick of a switch, all the blue orbs disappeared at once and instead a dark figure loomed from the edge of the clearing. Heart pounding, she grasped the sword in both hands and tugged. Hard.

The sword came free with a shriek of metal on stone and she toppled off the stone backwards with the force of it. She fell and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But there was none. She opened her eyes and looked curiously down and realised that she seemed to hover mid-air, as though something had caught her. She righted herself and seemed to set down on her feet gently. She clutched the sword tight, now grateful to whatever deity that the sharp of the blade hadn’t caught her during her fall. She lifted it to eye level to look it over, and the silver gleamed back at her. She gripped the handle and it was like it was made for her. She swung it back and forth and the blade seemed to ring a bell like tone with every arc.

A crunch of leaves underfoot startled her, and she heard the scream of a sword coming towards her before she blocked it with her blade, the shock of it vibrated into her shoulder and made her cry out in shock. Nearly losing grip of her sword she looked up at her assailant, he was impossibly tall and broad, a hood pulled over his head but his features hidden by an ornate mask shaped like a bird’s head, a beak sweeping out over and shadowing full lips. It was the dark figure that had appeared the moment the blue orbs disappeared. He seemed to notice her weak hold on her sword and pressed his against hers, backing her up in tripping footsteps to the edge of the clearing. She tripped over a tree root and she flung a hand behind her and the air seemed to cushion her before righting her back onto her feet. He seemed as taken aback as she when she looked back at her hand to find nothing there but air. He took a step back and she brought her hand to her face to look at it in astonishment before clenching it into a fist. Almost like she had been infused in some sort of power she looked up at him again and gripped her sword and barred her teeth at him. She swung at him aiming to catch any part of him and make him hurt. He growled in annoyance before swinging at her in a wide arc and catching her shoulder. White hot pain throbbed, and she screamed before dislodging him and lunging at him. Furiously she swiped at him, pushing him back again and again before she saw he left his side open for her to attack. She feinted an attack on his right and he went to meet her blade before she changed direction and swung her sword up, cutting him from chest to brow.

He touched a hand to his chest where blood wet and darkened his top and pulled his hand back to look at it on his fingertips.

He fell to his knees in shock, and the spell that came over her broke.

Before her was no man draped in black, before her was her Raven. She fell to her knees with a wail and crawled over to him, the wet of blood matting his feathers together. With shaking hands, she tried to find the flow of blood to staunch it, but she couldn’t make out hide nor hair in the gloom of the early morning. Everything looked the same, everything was wet with blood.  
She gasped out a desperate little “no no no no” and her Raven gargled out a crock. Tears streaked down her face in hot paths and her stomach dropped in dread. If he died, if her Raven died, she’d be all alone and lost in the forest. Without him she was just a stupid woman without a clue where she was.

She wiped at her eyes, smearing blood on her face, and sat back on her haunches. She stroked his head and his wings, trying to comfort him, but as she did feathers came off him in clumps. She pulled away from him, horrified that she was hurting him more before he seemingly melted in front of her, the pile of feathers growing bigger and bigger. They spilled out of his body until she could no longer make him out in the pile of feathers by her knees. Her stomach turned, and she closed her eyes against the bubbling, frothing body of her Raven before her. She shifted back from him and gritted her teeth against the bile rising in the back of her throat. She clutched at her head and moaned in horror at the tickle of feathers against her knees as they bubbled from him and she threw herself away from it all before collapsing to her side and curling into a foetal position.

It felt like hours before a weak grunt pulled her from her stupor.

A clammy hand clutched at her ankle and she screamed before jerking away from it, but the hand held on and she peered at what had her in its hold before all her breath was stolen from her.  
The hand on her ankle belonged to the man from the visions she shared with her Raven. There was no mistaking it. She never saw his face front on like she saw now, but she intrinsically knew it was him. Wide brown eyes looked into hers before his hand gently unclenched from around her ankle. His hair was a mess of sweaty curls, his large ears poked through the damp strands and he looked almost gaunt, his face pale and flecked with blood. A large, angry looking scar cutting down his face. She rolled into a sitting position and crawled toward him. She was shaking, but she reached a hand toward his face anyway, and his hand gripped hers as she touched his blood-stained cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm and she startled at the warmth of him, for how pale he was she almost expected him to be cold to the touch.

“…. Raven?” She asked with a tremor in her voice.

His Brown eyes snapped open, and his gaze caught her in its intensity.

“Rey” he breathed back; voice crackled with misuse.

  


Rey sat stock still, cold leaching into her limbs. He knew her name?

She hadn’t really heard someone call her that in… Weeks, maybe? Ever since her last visit with Maz. Maybe he had perched outside the window and listened in on her session. A watery laugh bubbled in her throat.

This.

This whole thing was _insane_.

She drew her hand back from his face and he frowned, chasing after the warmth of her palm, but she clasped her hands in front of her mouth, biting her knuckle to stop the laughter. It felt like she had been under a spell since her birthday. Suddenly everything seemed so crystal clear to her and it horrified her that she had just… Stepped into this nightmare with no real mind for the consequences.

She knew she had no real control over the whole thing, but it didn’t change that she had just. _Left_.

Packed up and stepped into a new world with no real understanding of what she was stepping into, let alone why she should have done it so willingly. And that got to her. She had walked into this _willingly_. She had seen a magical bird and had just _accepted_ it.

Her hands drifted from her mouth and gripped at her hair before pulling at it, letting a hysterical laugh bubble out of her throat before a sob boiled out of her and tears streaked down her filthy face. Large hands grasped at her pulling hands and she was pulled into a warm chest. She lashed out, hitting the solid mass before her with weak punches, and she screamed into the rough fabric under her cheek.

  


The sun peeked into the little clearing before she calmed, and she noted absentmindedly between hiccoughing sobs that she was cocooned in a warm cloak and a strong pair of arms.

A hand carded through her wild hair while the other held her close to her Raven. He let out a crooning hush now and then. He smelled of damp earth and a fresh breeze and she pulled away from him, suddenly embarrassed over her melt down. The girl he was comforting had nearly cleaved him in two. Hell, only hours ago he had been a Raven, albeit a very magical and big one.

“All better?” He asked, he pushed strands of her hair over her ear and she nodded meekly at him, eyes down-turned from his.

“Rey,” he started gently, and she swallowed at her name but he pushed forward “I know this has to be the most kriffed up thing you have ever been through, but I need you to pull it together for a few hours so we can break camp and find Takodana- And believe me, I know you need time to have a breakdown over everything and you deserve all the answers but right now you need a proper bed and a hot meal in you, possibly some Toniray wine with the day you have been having but right now we need to _go,_ ” He lifted her chin and looked imploringly into her eyes and she nodded.

“I need you to vocalise that little Magpie,” he said, a wane smile making its way onto his face “I need to know you can communicate with me right now- Being a bird for so long has messed with my brain, I can’t tell if you’re understanding me or if I’m croaking at you in Raave.”

Rey blinked at him before clearing her throat, “Yes,” she said before fiddling with the hem of her torn up top “But, what do I call you? I can’t keep just calling you Raven now that I know you were a man under all those feathers”. He cracked a genuine smile at her question.

“You can call me Kylo.”

  


  


They silently picked their way across the clearing with the hot springs, and Kylo suggested that she take some time to scrub the dirt and blood off while he packed her things for her. She agreed to it numbly, and he turned away from her and continued on to the camp. Sometime later he appeared near where she was running fingers through her snarled hair with her pack shouldered. She looked at him properly for the first time since he had turned into a man and was mildly stunned that such a tall man had been the Raven. His midnight black hair fell into waves that framed his angular face. A deep scar marred one side of it, and he had a scattering of moles across his pale features. Over his shoulders sat a long, black cloak, and it took her a moment to notice it was made from large black feathers, which seemed fitting with the animal he used to be. If she squinted and tilted her head, she could just see the oil spill sheen she had admired about his feathers.

Under that was a black doublet with leather laces down the front, a grey top peeking out over the open collar. His legs were clad in some dark brown breeches, which she figured could be a soft leather or a waxed fabric with the way they moulded to his muscular thighs. His feet were covered in tall laced boots and around his waist from a belted scabbard hung her sword. She eyed it warily, and he followed her gaze before his hand drifted to the hilt and he pulled it out to present it to her. She got up from her crouch and took a tentative step towards him, hand warily reaching out to touch the blade.

“I’m sorry” she said after a moment, looking into his eyes as the corner of his mouth twitched, “for the nearly cutting you in half thing” she reiterated and his face dimpled into a charming smile.

“Rey,” he intoned “I am far from sorry you broke the spell I had put on me” he raised his eyebrows at her and she ran a hand along the metal of her sword. It was cold to touch and seemed to sing under her fingers and she itched to grip the handle and pull it to her in a fit of possessiveness that didn’t sit well with her. She pulled her hand away and shook her head to clear it, and he took it as a sign to sheaf it back into the scabbard. She took a step back from him and cleared her throat before looking out over the clearing, the steam rising from the hot springs softening the view of the forest that enclosed the surroundings.

“I figure we keep heading along the river and by nightfall we should be in Takodana, I flew ahead this morning and found you on the way back. Judging by the brisk pace you set yourself we should be there just in time to sit down for supper at the Inn there,” he said, squinting into the distance “but we need to head out now,” he glanced over at her and she bit her lip thinking about the trek ahead of them.

They started walking and by noon they started seeing hints of life appear around them, a man clicking his tongue and swearing at some fat little piglets appeared at some point and Kylo informed her that pigs fed on the acorns and were kept in the forest to fatten up before they hit the colder months. At some point soon after that they started hitting farmland and so they moved onto the hard-packed earth of the dirt roads. Some animals seemed the same as the ones she knew were in her world, but Kylo informed her that the field of what she had assumed were bison were actually a species called Nerf. The stench that seemed to come from them curled and knotted her stomach tightly. It took a long while before her stomach unknotted itself and she felt well enough to stop and eat. They polished off her last two cans of chicken soup cold and started walking again.

Before long the sun seemed to dip low on the horizon, and the spray of colour that tinted the clouds took her breath away. She stopped and took in the view and Kylo stopped beside her to take it in too.

“Nothing like an Alderaan sunset” he mumbled from beside her and she sighed in agreement. The vivid pinks and purples and splashes of orange had her itching to pull out the tin of paints and her multimedia 100% cotton flat lay journal. But Kylo nudged her and gestured her on, and she reluctantly obeyed. He seemed to notice her reluctance and cocked his head to the side to look at her in a familiar gesture.

“I just- I’m not sure if you ever noticed when you were hanging around my apartment but I enjoy painting and ever since everything started happening I haven’t been able to enjoy it or really find any real motivation for it until now” she answered his unasked question, kicking a stone ahead of her and tugging on the shoulder straps of her pack from where they were chaffing her through her care worn t-shirt.

He frowned and look out at the sky.

“Can’t you capture the sky with your communicator?” he questioned, and she looked at him, not understanding what he meant until he huffed and walked behind her to pull her mobile out of the front pocket of her pack and she took it from his hands. She looked down at it, having forgotten she had even brought it along. She held down the power button and was relieved to find it still worked and had a full battery. She stopped and held it to face the sunset and took a picture before sneaking a look at Kylo and grabbing a quick picture of his profile, an orange glow lining his features from where his face was turned to the sky.

  


“Better?” He asked, turning his head slightly towards her and she nodded, slipping her phone into her pocket after turning it off again.

  


They reached Takodana just before the sun dipped behind the horizon, stars starting to stud the sky. The Villagers spared her a few raised eyebrows at her state of dress but it seemed mostly to be because of the style of her clothing rather than her being a woman in trousers like she had originally feared given how medieval the clothing she had seen so far had been but her fears were washed away as women walked around in clothes not too dissimilar from Kylo’s except for the billowy blouses that looked like they belonged in a pirate movie that were pulled in and set trim to their figures, some with wide belts that hung an assortment of things attached to it and others with fitted leather and heavy linen vests that were tied down the front in an almost corset like pattern. Some wore skirts, but just as many wore breeches like Kylo. Before long they found the Village’s Inn, just tucked into the line of trees on the outskirts of Takodana, and it was much, much bigger than Rey had thought it would be. She had originally mistaken it for a small castle.

It was fairly shrouded by the even taller trees that surrounded it, so she wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t noticed it until they were at the doorstep. Kylo pushed a heavy door open and a rush of human sound hit Rey. Anxiety tugged at her gut, but with Kylo’s large frame and stormy expression they quickly made their way through the press of people in various stages of drunkenness. Once they got to the bar Kylo knocked on it to gain the attention of a short Vietnamese looking woman with thick black hair tied back in a braid fiddling with a metal contraption behind the counter. She looked up from her work and wiped her greasy hands on a heavy apron she wore.

“What can I do for you two?” she asked as she approached them. She weaved around another woman that looked like the taller, willowy version of her that rushed past with an arm full of drinks for patrons.

“We need rooms for the next few days” Kylo said loudly over the din, the woman crouched suddenly behind the counter and reappeared holding a heavy book in hand, she thumped it down on the top of the counter with a loud thud and started flipping through pages, chewing on her thick bottom lip.

“Looks like we’ve only got the one for the next week, we’re all full up at the moment because we’ve had a massive influx of refugees from the Hosnian Region” she said apologetically and Kylo frowned at her words.

“What do you mean refugees?” he asked, worry marring his face.

The woman looked at him, confusion and a hint of anger on her pretty, round face.

“Have you been living under a Nerf?” she questioned, her tone hard.

Kylo shook his head, “No, but I have been off Alderaan soil for a long while, forgive me, I am out of the loop with what’s been happening around here” he explained and she huffed in disbelief at him.

  
“I’m sure even this would have reached far,” she said, eyeing the clothes Rey wore curiously “but to make a long, very horrible story short the First Order monks have been burning and salting the earth of anyone who doesn’t adhere to the laws of the Sith and his holiness Palpatine” she explained in a bitter tone. Kylo’s hand raised briefly to rub at the scar on his face and he hunched his shoulder’s defensively. Rey frowned at his display and turned to look at the woman before them.

“So, all these people…?” she asked, and the woman shrugged.

“Some are, most keep to their rooms, a lot are recovering from some horrific injuries both mentally and physically” the woman informed her and Rey clenched her hands into fists at the thought of all those poor people. It must have been a lot considering the size of the inn, and her heart broke for them.

“That’s awful” Rey said, and the woman nodded sadly.

“It really is, the worst part is the orphans and widowers who come through here, some have even lost their whole families to Palpatine’s crusade,” she wrapped her arms around herself, looking tired at the misery that surrounded her “but enough of that, I need to get you and your fella sorted out for the room” she said and Rey watched as she pulled a dip pen and ink from a drawer near her.

“There’s only one bed,” she told them, “but it’s fairly big so you and the big guy over there should still be comfortable, payment upfront for obvious reasons, we need all the help we can get money wise until people can get back on their feet enough to leave.” Kylo nodded and pulled a heavy satchel of coins from a hidden pocket in the lining of his cloak and counted out the money for the woman.

“The name’s Rose by the way,” the woman said as she noted a few things down in the book, “I’m only here temporarily until Kanata gets back from her travels, hopefully within the next couple of days- You’ll usually find me at the forge, I’m the local blacksmith for Takodana and the neighbouring towns, so if you ever want me to have a look at your blade there I’m happy to sharpen her for you” she nodded at Rey’s sword hanging from Kylo’s side and Rey instinctively reached for the hilt before halting herself awkwardly. Kylo eyed her out of the corner of his eye and she clutched her hand into a fist before drawing it back toward her and biting her knuckle. Kylo looked back at Rose, who seemed oblivious to the exchange between the two as she had gone back to writing things into the book with small, neat script.

“Uh, no, no that’ll be fine- But I might ask where I could find a few horses for hire around here” Kylo asked. Rose looked up from the book and swung it around to face them, a smile on her face.

“Old man Lor San Tekka has some stock horse’s he’s looking to sell a few clicks out of the village, as long as your gold is good he should be more than happy to part with them- Otherwise the next stable is in Aquilea which would be a good few days on horseback, you’re probably looking at a few weeks travel by foot unless you can jump one of the Caravan’s passing by on the main road,” Rose said, tapping her fingers on the bar top before pushing the inkwell towards Kylo “now if you’ll just sign in the indicated spaces while I get the room key for you, you can head on up to the third floor for room 309.”

Kylo picked up the dip pen and signed his name a few times in a few places marked by little lopsided stars. His signature was in beautiful, looping script that reminded Rey of calligraphy. Kylo glanced up and caught her stare, he gave her a half smile before capping the inkwell and handing the dip pen back to Rose who had turned back to them with a large, antique looking key in hand with ‘309’ inscribed on the side of it. Kylo plucked it from her hand and Rey nodded to Rose who had already shot them a quick “Enjoy your stay!” before going back to contraption she had been fiddling with when they first approached her, Kylo lead her through the throng of people before leading her up two flights of stairs to their floor.

The room was not what she expected; the bed was much bigger and more comfortable looking than Rey had feared, and there was a small table with two chairs tucked into it far enough away from the bed that Kylo could spread his long arms out in between and not touch either. There was another door on the left-hand side of the bed, tucked into the corner and Rey found, much to her relief, that it was a bathroom. It took her a few moments to realise the light in the room was coming from stones inlaid in the walls, similar to the stones that had littered the bottom of the River she had first bathed in. Rey dropped her pack and stretched the aching muscles between her shoulder blades and looked over at Kylo, who had slumped into one of the seats at the table with a booklet in hand, a frown line deep between his eyebrows.

“I figured,” he said, flipping through the pages “that we could eat and rest before we talk, stars know I need a proper bath and a good meal in my stomach, no offense to that salty concoction we had at lunch” he beckoned her over and indicated she sit in the seat over from him. She perched on the edge of it, and the hard wood of it dug into the backs of her thighs uncomfortably. He handed the booklet over to her and she took it in hand, flipping through it to see many foods she’d never seen before and her confusion must have shown on her face because he held out a hand for the booklet and she handed it back.

“My sense of taste was fairly dulled as a bird but I can make a guess at some food that might be to your taste,” he looked at her where she perched awkwardly on her seat “If that’s okay with you?” she shrugged a little helplessly at him, her time of near constant travel was catching up with her. She felt sluggish, like her brain was taking in words but not making much sense of them. Too much had happened in such a short time, and she felt a little like her reality was collapsing around her. He cocked his head to the side and took her appearance in like he had done when he was a Raven, she wondered if it was something he had picked up from being a bird or if it was a habit that had followed him into his time as a bird. She must have been disassociating a bit because between one long blink and the next he was kneeling in front of her, hand on her shoulder. He mentioned something about a bath and helped her up to lead her to the bathroom. She supposed she must have smelled awful after the day she had. Scrubbing blood and mud from her face had only done so much and part of her wondered if Rose had picked up on her bedraggled appearance or if she had become so used to seeing Refugees in that state and worse that it barely even registered with her anymore.

Water pooled in the bath she was now sitting on the edge of and a clatter from the cabinets beneath the sinks shocked her out of her stupor. She looked over to catch Kylo crouched ungainly due to his sheer mass and the lack of room for him to crouch in, pulling towels out for her to use. There was an ornate pressed metal tin pulled out next, and he pulled the top off to sniff, and, happy with what he found, pulled a handful of powder out and tossed it into the bath. The room filled with the same lavender lemonade scent from the plants in the clearing with the hot springs, and Rey’s knotted up thoughts slowly uncurled. She breathed in deeply and sighed it out, and Kylo stood from his awkward position before pulling over a stool to sit an assortment of things on. There was the pressed metal tin, and a few glass bottles with simple metal pump top, almost like an old-fashioned perfume bottle but bigger. A delicate blue flower was suspended in the clear fluid inside one bottle, and a yellow flower floated in the second bottle.

  


“Back with me?” Kylo asked, and she nodded, he pointed at the bottles “These are for your hair, blue flower first, yellow second,” he pointed at the pressed metal tin “and that is the ground up version of the plant you used in the hot spring, it’s for everything else, you can even clean your teeth with it in a pinch- Now, are you all good for me to leave you? I figured I would sort out food while you have a bath and after we eat, I can have mine.” She nodded again, and he smiled at her before leaving her alone in the room. He seemed a good person but Rey was still wary so she locked the door before stripping down and sinking into the bath.

  


By the time she was finished, Kylo was gone from the room, presumably to find food. She sorted through the clothes from her pack and settled on some soft flannel pyjama pants with faded green aliens printed onto them and her hoodie that smelled faintly musty, but would have to do given her lack of options. She never did know how to pack clothes, and she thought about the drawers with folded clean clothes in them back in her little apartment with longing. As she was brushing through her damp hair, there was a knock at the room door and she scrambled to pull it open. Kylo stood in the hall outside their room, his hands full of a tray with plates of food and a few thick glassed mugs, a bottle of something tucked under his arm. She stepped aside and let him in, the smell of the food making her mouth water. He carefully set it all down on the table and she made her way over and sat down before he plopped a plate in front of her with what almost looked like turkey legs on it with a side of some green thing that resembled seaweed salad in appearance. Kylo’s was piled high with an aromatic stew full of dark meat and what looked like root vegetables. But really, she had no real idea whether or not it was. 

They tucked into their dinners and at a pause Kylo offered her one of the thick glasses he has brought with him and then held up the bottle he had sat on the table in askance, she nodded. It was the Toniray wine he had promised and when he poured it; she was surprised to see it was blue in appearance; it bubbled like a Champaign and tasted almost like a Moscato, but less sweet and tangier. Sort of like mandarins with a hint of honey. It went to her head fairly quickly and when they finished their food Rey laid out over the bed after building a wall of pillows down the centre of the bed while Kylo took his bath and she quickly found herself fast asleep.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been my little nest of goodness during this year so far.  
> I would really love for this to be something I can finish this but shit man, I'm going through a lot right now and ask anybody who thinks this is good enough to read and take the time to comment/and or subscribe to to please be patient if a lull in updates happens. Will keep everyone us updated on it as I can but I am 20 pages deep in this and will hopefully be able to finish it.


End file.
